Everyone Has a Secret
by silent-sounds
Summary: DMHPBZ: Harry’s confused, Draco is but isn’t, and Blaise is, well... R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do NOT* as much as I wish I did-sob-* own any of the characters in my story, they are all prisoners of J.K Rowling. 

**Authors Note: This is R rated, and it does contain m/m slash… You have been warned.**

Prologue 

Harry Potter walked on the deserted pavements of Hogsmead for the third time, plucking up his courage to enter the well known, for a very obvious thing, club 'Rainbow Magic.' When he finally stepped off the pavement to cross the street, a flying car swooped down, blaring its horn, only millimeters from taking off the top of his head. 

Harry leapt back onto the pavement, and grasped his chest in attempt to slow his ragged breathing. Bloody Hell. That's all he needed, to end up in the hospital wing, and have everyone know that he had snuck out of school after bedtime, only to go to the most dingiest and darkest pub known in Hogsmead, on the night when they were holding 'the' event. Bloody brilliant. 

He squinted his eyes, and watched as four hardly dressed, yet rather attractive, looking wizards entered the pub. He pulled his hood tighter over his face, making sure that he held his head low, maybe then no one would notice him. Then again, maybe he shouldn't even go in.

 He had heard about this gathering about a week ago when he was walking past someone who had handed him a leaflet, and then saw who he was and burst out laughing, trying to take the leaflet back. Of course Harry had made a point of keeping it, he wasn't that innocent, he could handle this. 

But then of course he had hid the leaflet from his friends, they just wouldn't understand. Every now and then he would take it out of his pocket and stare at the date, you know, just to make sure it hadn't changed or anything. 

After agonizing about it for another ten minutes Harry finally gave up, and fell into the temptation. It wasn't like he was going to run into anyone from school, surly no one would go at this hour, and on a school night. Right, well that was settled he thought, as he pushed his shoulders back, keeping his head low of course, and checking the skies for anymore mad drivers, before crossing the cobblestone road. 

He was nearly at the entrance of the club, and could already hear the beat of the music, when yet another couple of wizards ignored him and pushed pass and into the club. Harry braced himself for a few more seconds, before finally entering the building. And of course what he saw was nothing like he had ever seen before. 

A/N: Yes, I know its short, but it's only the introduction. Anyways please review! 

**Sneak peak: What is this secret gathering that Harry is so nervous to attend? Why would his friends be surprised, or even mortified? Will Harry run into anyone he knows? What will he do, what will they do *dun dun dun*… Tune in for the next chapter for all these to be answered, and more…. (Lol) **


	2. Harry, and his screaming orgasm

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do NOT as much as I wish I did-sob- own any of the characters in my story, they are all prisoners of J.K Rowling.

**Authors Note: This is R rated, and it does contain m/m slash… You have been warned.**

**I also wanted to apologize profusely for my extremely over due chapter, because honestly, since I'm doing my GCSE's (exams) I've been really busy. But I will try to keep this story updated, since I have loads of ideas. Anyways, this is meant to be a funny story, so it's very light. Also sorry for any mistakes in the tenses, I really can't be bothered to get it right! Lol.. Oh and if it really is bad (grammar and stuff wise) then I don't mind getting any offers for a betta ****J**

Chapter One: The screaming orgasm 

_Interested in free flowing sexy cocktails?_

_Or a free flow of sexy wizards?_

_Then join us at the Bare it All event, on Wednesday 17th at the one and only _

_Rainbow Magic. _

Underage wizards are welcome: a one time rule, so get your cute butts over here!

…Harry braced himself for a few more seconds, before finally entering the building. And of course what he saw was nothing like he had ever seen before…

Harry had only just laid one foot in the entrance, when a man wearing the most impossibly tight pair of black jeans, ever invented in the world, stumbled past with his lips attached to somebody's pierced nipple. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, his jaw practically hitting the ground. Ok, so he wasn't a saint, but he definitely wasn't expecting that to be the first thing he saw.

Luckily his goldfish impression was saved when a waiter, who was only wearing a pair of short silver leather hot pants, and a black tie, complete with five inch bight pink high heels, as a uniform, offered to take his coat. Harry looked around first at the even more wild events happening around him, before pulling it off and handing it to the waiter. Of course this sort of revealed his identity, at which the waiters wide eyes almost matched his manically huge grin.

"Harry Potter, here? Now that's one I have to tell George about!"

Harry stared at the anonymous man with a puzzled expression, but before he could answer the waiter pulled on his hand and twirled him around to face another waiter, with the same outfit.

"Darling can you believe it! Sir Potter is here!" The two of the clubs staff began to literally giggle. Harry frowned in annoyance; at which the two waiters looked at each other making mocked surprised faces.

"I think he's upset George! Are you upset sweetie?" The waiter purred against Harry's ear, which turned a scarlet red that could rival Ron's hair. Yup, definitely a little more innocent than he thought he was.

"N…No, I'm fine, I was just wondering when you were going to offer me a drink, it's you job isn't it?" Harry said, a little more bravely than what he was feeling, since the two waiters had began to rub themselves against either of his sides, laughing all the while.

"My my, aren't we the touchy one today! Don't worry love, we'll go get your drink then. Is screaming orgasm ok?" George giggled at the way Harry's eyes had widened upon hearing the cocktails name.

"W…What?!" Harry stammered, obviously taking the name literally.

"It's a c-o-c-k-tail love, lots of sweet alcohol, you'll love it!" The waiter dragged out the sentence, before smacking his lips in Harry's direction before sauntering off in the directing of the multicolored lit up bar, with his other waiter friend George.

Harry sighed in relief when he finally lost sight of the crazy waiters in the sea of people on the dance floor. The music was booming out with a sort of techno mix, that had everybody shaking their arses like there was no tomorrow, not that Harry minded. Along with the people, Harry noticed, was a very good looking young wizard that looked around Harry's age. However, before Harry could get a real perv on the guys leather clad bum, He was yet again blocked by his oh-so-just-a-bit-too-friendly waiter, who was now clad with a tray and a drink, as well as a seductive smile.

"Here you go love, your screaming orgasm. Call me if you want another one!" He handed Harry the drink with a wink, before walking off to fill some other victims order. Well, what did Harry expect in a place that was surrounded with rumors and gossip from his school students. Apparently many many scandalous things happened here at night, not that Harry was surprised from the few short minutes he had already spent there.

He took a gulp of his sweet creamy drink. Of course his eyes began to water and he had to restrain his cough, since the bartender decided to add just a bit more vodka to the drink upon hearing it was the famous boy-to-live who had ordered it. A little bit more indeed, the whole thing was practically pure vodka! Harry slowly took some more, before draining it in one larger gulp. He figured he'd need to be a bit drunk to really enjoy this night!

Harry looked at his empty glass, and stuck the bright red cherry into his mouth, before walking over to the bar to return the glass. Amazingly the bar wasn't as crowded as it was a second ago, since apparently to a very petite blond man, with a thick French accent who had been standing next to him, had announced that he loved Kylie Minouge, and just had to dance to her song. Whoever that was, Harry thought.

It was after everybody cleared the bar, that the bar tender nearly squealed when he saw the famous boy-who-lived. He practically ran over to the corner Harry was standing on, eagerly asking him what he wanted, and that whatever it was it would be on the house. Harry just asked for anything strong and non-sweet, which is why he was now standing with a tequila shot in one hand, and a lime ready in the other. It was also around that time that he heard a familiar drawled out voice behind.

**A/N: Ok again sorry for the wait! And thank you sooooo much for all the lovely replies. I hope everyone likes the story so far, since it's something completely different to what I usually write, but I think I really like it, so hopefully everyone reading it will! Anyways the next chapter will either be out… today… or tomorrow! **

**Oh, and sorry for the cliffy lol! I'm and evil sadistic authoress, but I know you love me (at least I hope you do, wouldn't want a mob outside my house or anything!) Ok, ok, I'll shut up… Please reply though, it makes me happy grins**

**Oh, and when you read the chapter title, didn't you think of something else! Naughty lil' readers! Lol… There will be SLASH in this, just not yet…. REVIEW!**


End file.
